


Appetite

by xAphroditex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAphroditex/pseuds/xAphroditex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has a week off so Ward decides to visit May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

Appetite

            May ran the towel through her hair one more time to remove the drips and hung the towel on the back of the door. She was glad to be home for the week. She loosely tied her robe and walked out of the bathroom. She was about to walk into her bedroom when she noticed the light on in the living room. Not remembering leaving it on, Agent May slowly walked down the hall. She let out a breath when she saw him lounging on her couch.

            “You really shouldn’t break into an SHIELD agent’s home.”

            “You shouldn’t make it so easy then.” Ward said standing up. He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist. “You said to stop by sometime.” He leaned in and put his lips to her neck. “You smell good.” He ran his hand down her thigh. “I like this too. Short, black, barely there. You should wear it more often.”

            “Hmm” May smiled. She let his hands roam her body before stopping them with hers. She turned around and pulled him toward the bedroom. “I was hoping you would knock first.”

            As soon as they entered the bedroom Ward spun her around and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. “Oh, I did.” He dropped her on the bed. “What kind of guy do you think I am?” He stood at full height and took his shirt off.

            May looked him up and down with an appreciative smile. “Looking like that, one of the few I will allow to break into my home.”

            Ward covered her body with his. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

MWMWMW

            Ward and May lay next to each other catching their breaths.

            “Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?” Ward asked.

            May smirked. “That’s classified.”

            “Is that so?” Ward turned on his side and placed his hand on her stomach.

            “It is.”

            Ward quickly rolled on top of May. “I bet I could get it out of you.” He grabbed her wrists and pulled them over her head. He easily held both of them in one hand. “Especially since I know the great Melinda May is ticklish.

            May squirmed but Ward did not let go. Both knew the other was not using their full strength. For once, they were enjoying the playful side of their personalities.

"Don’t you dare!” May threatened as his hand started to move to the back of her knee. She was able to pull her hand free. She quickly grabbed his hand. They both stopped when May’s phone beeped. “That could be important.”

            “I think you are just scared.” He sat up on his knees.

            “Please” May scoffed. “I could have you on your back in a second.” She sat up so their chests were inches apart. “I just don’t want to hurt your manly ego.”

            “That’s it” Quickly, Ward had May on her back and was tickling her knee.

            May tried to hold back her laughter but couldn’t. “Ah! Ward, Stop! Come on. Ah” She slapped his hand and pointed at his phone that lit up and beeped. “It must be important.”

            Ward let out a huff and pushed himself up. “I thought we had the week off.” He grumbled.

            May smiled. “Breakfast?” She asked as she looked at her phone.

            “Looks like everyone wants to skip grocery shopping.”

            “It would be nice to have a good breakfast.”

            Ward nodded. “Well if I’m going to have a big breakfast,” He grabbed May around the waist and pulled her on top of him. “I’m going to have to work up an appetite. Any ideas?”

            “I have a few.”

           


End file.
